Till the Stars Fall
by evil Jacquie
Summary: The course of true love never does run smooth, especially when these two are involved.


Title - Until the Stars Fall From the Sky

Author - Evil Jacquie

Rating - NC-17

Pairings - Tristan/Lancelot

Warnings - SEX m/m

Summary - The course of love never runs smooth and Tristan is always prepared.

Disclaimer - They do not belong to me (can you imagine the upkeep?) I don't get paid to write this (how do you put a dollar value on happiness?) I can't help it if they get in my yard sometimes.

Feedback - Sure I would love to hear what you think.

Tristan was restless tonight, it wasn't raining so he didn't understand why he couldn't settle down. He walked pass the tavern and into the stable, thinking he would check on his mare. Sasha was restless too it seemed, the lovely dappled mare raised her head and nickered at him as he entered. "Whoa, my pretty lady, there now." The scout spoke soothingly to the pretty mare, stroking the velvet soft nose and running his hands over her back and flanks. "Want to go for a ride in the moonlight, huh. You'd like that. Yes. Why not?" Tristan got his tack and began saddling the mare.

"Running out on me again?" a sardonic voice drawled through the stable.

"No, not running, riding and just for a little while." Tristan replied infuriatingly calm.

"Without saying a word? Is this about the girl then?" The curly-haired man moved behind the scout.

"What girl is that? The blond or the redhead? Or is it some other one you have found since yesterday?" Tristan asked without anger or much interest.

"If you want to keep a closer count you have to stay nearer my bed." There was quite a bit of anger in the answer.

"Arthur sends me where and when he needs to. You are as free as you ever were, bed who you will. But don't expect me to account for my comings and goings to you, if that's what you want." Tristan put his foot into his stirrup and swung into his saddle. Looking down at Lancelot's dark head, he paused, "Or you could mount and ride with me now under the moon and stars. Decide."

"You will wait for me?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"Until the stars fall from the sky." The words whispered across the space between the two men.

A few moments later two riders swept out the gate and entered the forest side by side.

They entered the forest at a gallop, and didn't slow down for over a mile, dodging trees and laughing like a couple of children escaping their father's scolding. Finally they slowed their sweating mounts to a walk and rode quietly side by side for awhile. On finding the glade with its small brook singing merrily in the moonlight, they dismounted and let their horses wander on the grass.

Tristan was prepared, Tristan was always prepared. He spread blankets over the grass near the brook and began to undress.

"It's too cold to swim." Lancelot complained.

"Who's going swimming?" Tristan answered as he unbuckled Lancelot's belt.

"Oh." Lancelot tried to turn away but found his legs swept out from under him throwing him onto his back on the blanket.

Tristan using the clever hands that had cut a hundred woads' throats in their sleep unbuckled, untied, and unbuttoned every buckle, tie, and button keeping Lancelot's clothing on so quickly the curly-haired knight hardly knew what was happening to him.

"You ambushed me!" Lancelot cried.

"Yes." Tristan mumbled while he invaded Lancelot's ear with his tongue.

"Did you have this planned from the start?" Lancelot wanted to be indignant at this assumption of his desire.

"No." Tristan was nibbling his way down and had now reached the sinewy shoulders and was heading for Lancelot's chest following where his slender fingers led.

"Then why did you have the blanket?" Lancelot wasn't giving in so easily, he still felt somehow betrayed.

"Just in case." Tristan's fingers had found Lancelot's navel, his tongue quickly followed and began swirling about it.

Lancelot moaned, "In case of you found someone else?" His own hands were beginning to clutch at Tristan.

"No," Tristan's slender fingers stroked the dark trail that led down to the nest of curls, now sprouting Lancelot's thick hardening length. The scout sat back and surveyed his lover before answering. "In case you wanted to do this!" And he leaned forward and took the tip of Lancelot's swollen cock into his mouth. Tonguing the salty slit before taking the whole of as Lancelot writhed and bucked beneath him.

For once Lancelot had nothing to say.

The ride back to the fort was quiet, bodies satisfied, minds at peace for the moment. In the stable the immediate needs of their mounts took their full attention for several minutes. Then the shy glance to see if his partner had completed tending to Sasha needs, a smile answering the look. Walking together towards their quarters softly murmured conversation. The only important question; whose room?

The clouds sent shadows playing tag across the courtyard, the lovers didn't notice the watcher. Tristan's room was their final consensus, he had everything they needed and more. On entering they began to slowly undress each other. Hands sliding over buckles and ties undoing them voices murmuring,one shadow in the corridor detached itself from the rest, a tall silent figure sadly, silentlymaking its way to an empty room.


End file.
